El Bosque
by Exelion
Summary: Atrapados en un lugar remoto del mundo, dos ponis intentarán sobrevivir a las garras de lo salvaje mientras buscan la manera de escapar.


**Bienvenidos a un nuevo fanfic. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Antes de que las maquinas voladoras fueran algo común en la sociedad Equestriana, la división entre las distintas razas de ponis eran muy marcadas, los ponis terrestres y unicornios, excepto aquellos que contaban con la capacidad mágica para hacerlo, no podían volar, los terrestres y pegasos no podían hacer magia, de la misma manera los pegasos y unicornios no poseían una fuerza innata como los terrestres.

Por eso, ciento cincuenta años antes del regreso de la princesa Luna, cuando la princesa Celestia anunció a Equestria la creación del primer vehículo aéreo, que le permitiría a unicornios y terrestres volar por los aires y recorrer grandes distancias en tiempo record, dejando a un lado las felicitaciones que recibió el proyecto, recibió críticas no sólo de la mayoría de los pegasos, sino también de una pequeña parte de la sociedad que quería mantener el status quo.

Sin importar nada, la princesa Celestia continuó con el proyecto, confiando que todos los ponis involucrados en el, harían un buen trabajo. Tras siete años de construcción y pruebas, el día había llegado, la nave "Corazón Aventurero" estaba lista para transportar a sus pasajeros y una importante cantidad de carga a una ciudad muy lejos de allí. Cuerdas de gran grosor amarraban el titánico navío a tierra firme, el globo que se encargaba de mantenerlo en el aire, producía una sombra para todos los espectadores que fueron a presenciar el gran evento.

Los únicos ponis en la cubierta de la nave en ese momento eran la princesa Celestia y el capitán Silver Wing, quienes revisaban minuciosamente para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—¿Las hélices funcionan como es debido?  
—Así es, princesa.  
—¿El globo no presenta fisuras?  
—Ni siquiera un raspón.  
—¿Qué hay de los suministros para mis súbditos?  
—Todo calculado y con reservas en caso de alguna emergencia.  
—¿Las hélices funcionan como es debido?  
—Siguen igual de bien como hace unos segundos que me preguntó, princesa —respondió Silver Wing con una risilla.

Una gota de sudor caía de la frente del capitán, estuvo caminando al lado de la princesa recorriendo cada centímetro del barco volador, tres veces. Ahora estaban en la cubierta, yendo de un lado para el otro y respondiendo cada pregunta repetida que su majestad tenía para ofrecer.

—Lo siento, es que todo tiene que salir perfecto.  
—Lo entiendo su eminencia, para eso estoy aquí, para eso estamos todos aquí —corrigió mientras acariciaba la sombra de lo que solía ser su barba—. Usted misma escogió a todo el personal para el primer viaje.  
—Lo sé y lo siento si lo estoy agobiando con mis dudas, pero es la primera vez que muchos de mis queridos ponis se van lejos de mi mirada, temo por ellos. No quiero que se vayan lejos —dijo Celestia mirando al cielo.  
—Le prometo que todo saldrá bien, princesa.  
—Gracias capitán —agradeció apoyando su casco real en su hombro—, ¿le molesto si le hago una pregunta más?  
—No, adelante.  
—¿Tiene alguna medida de emergencia en caso de que el globo falle y la nave descienda a gran velocidad?  
—Pues claro, debajo de la nave hay una turbina impulsada con magia independiente, su función principal es impulsarnos hacia arriba y ganar altura, pero en caso de emergencia puede ser usado para mantenernos en el aire por un máximo de doce horas antes de vernos obligados a descender.

La magia independiente fue también una invención que rompía barreras entre las razas, esta magia se encontraba alojada en cristales y se activaba simplemente tocándolo. Los ingenieros de Equestria querían aplicar este concepto en la nave, pero la cantidad de magia requerida para activar las hélices y turbinas era demasiada, por lo que tuvieron que optar por dejarla para esta última. Las primeras pruebas de magia alimentando hélices fueron realizadas en animales, colocaban un cinturón con una hélice pequeña al sujeto de prueba y con simple impulso a la hélice, la magia se activaba y lo hacía volar. Luego de unas cuantas pruebas se dieron cuenta que necesitaban cascos protectores para sus cabezas.

—Ahora si me siento más tranquila capitán.  
—Estoy para servirle —dijo inclinándose.

De repente, una campana comenzó a sonar, los ponis en el muelle miraban a su alrededor buscando un indicio de algo. La princesa Celestia aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la orilla de la nave, una gran ovación se hizo sentir en su nombre mientras golpeteaban sus cascos en el suelo. Usando un poco de magia amplificó el volumen de su voz y se dirigió a la multitud.

—Mis queridos ponis, hoy es un día muy especial, por primera vez en la historia de Equestria, vamos a surcar los cielos como una sola especie, llegaremos a una ciudad lejana más rápido de lo que cualquier poni haya podido jamás. Si este primer viaje es un éxito, las puertas se abrirán hacia nuevas tierras, culturas y especies, ya que no sólo visitaremos dichos lugares, sino que además todo eso vendrá a Equestria.

Los ponis alabaron a la princesa del sol, al acabar continuó con su discurso.

—Me llena de dicha que todos los boletos se hayan vendido, mil ponis serán los afortunados de experimentar el primer viaje, acompañados de sus seres queridos y los más osados, yendo en solitario pero decididos a no perder la oportunidad. Desde ponis mayores hasta bebés que sentirán desde temprana edad el viento en su melena y pelaje. El Corazón Aventurero cuenta con todo lo necesario para asegurar que su viaje sea seguro y cómodo, y por sobre todo divertido, para los ponis de todas las edades. Como su princesa, es importante que sepan que los voy a extrañar a todos y los estaré esperando aquí mismo cuando regresen de su viaje.

Los cascos volvieron a retumbar en el suelo.

—Ahora los dejo con el capitán Silver Wing quien se encargará del abordaje, nos veremos en una semana mis queridos ponis.

La princesa Celestia se despidió de sus súbditos y subió al carruaje real, los pegasos tiraron y se marcharon del lugar. Una vez que la princesa dejó de estar a la vista, Silver Wing dio la señal y unas tablas de madera conectaron la nave con el muelle.

—¡Muy bien ponis, todos con boleto en casco, hagan una fila en cualquiera de los puentes y esperen a que lleguen ponis que se encargaran de revisar su boleto!

Respondiendo afirmativamente, el personal descendió hasta el inicio y comenzaron a revisar los boletos de los ponis que estaban por viajar. También revisaban el equipaje para asegurarse que nada peligroso subiera a la nave. Los pasajeros se abrazaban una última vez con sus seres queridos antes de subir el puente de madera con prisa y dar sus primeros pasos en la cubierta. Sus sonrisas de emoción se compartían mutuamente. El capitán se paseaba saludando a la mayor cantidad de ponis que podía, asegurándoles que tendrían un buen viaje.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás de la nave, el personal de depósito se encargaba de subir los recursos y mercaderías destinadas a la primera ciudad que visitarían, como así también los últimos elementos para asegurar un buen viaje.

—¡Los ponis están subiendo, necesitamos esas últimas cajas a bordo ya! —exclamó un guardia real.

Las cabezas que estuvieron a cargo del proyecto le dijeron a Celestia que no necesitaban guardias del castillo para brindar seguridad, después de todo el aire era un lugar seguro, pero ante su insistencia cedieron, dejando que unos cincuenta subieran a bordo de la nave.

Siguiendo la orden, un par de guardias terrestres se apresuraron a levantar una caja, haciendo que esta se moviera violentamente.

—Cuidado, esa caja en particular es…—una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro— muy frágil.

Los minutos pasaban y la cubierta del barco se llenaba de pasajeros, casi no quedaban ponis en el muelle excepto por aquellos que los fueron a despedir. Una poni aguardaba detrás de todos a que las filas desaparecieran para poder entrar. Sentada sobre su baúl de gran tamaño, trataba de suprimir los nervios del que sería su trabajo más importante hasta la fecha, cartografiar el bosque adyacente a la ciudad que visitarían para recopilar información y actualizar los mapas que Equestria tenía en su poder. El viento jugaba con su melena de colores rojizos y verdes, con un casco de pelaje turquesa sujetaba el marco de sus anteojos rojos por miedo a que salieran volando y dejaran al descubierto sus ojos café claro.

Su mente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó la campana sonar nuevamente, todos habían subido, la carga estaba en su lugar y los puentes de madera comenzaban a subir uno por uno.

—¡Esperen! —gritó la poni.

Desesperada, bajó las rueditas a su baúl, cargó su maleta encima suyo y corrió por todo el muelle, apartando a todo poni que se interpusiese en su camino. Su cabeza empujaba el baúl con fuerza, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para asegurarse que iba por buen camino, muchos ponis maldecían luego de esquivar su embestida.

—¡Esperen! —volvió a gritar.

El último oficial que cortaba boletos escuchó el pedido de aquella poni e hizo una señal para que dejaran al puente por un momento. Ella con años de práctica encima, sujetó el baúl con fuerza y ambos frenaron justo en frente del oficial, quedando notablemente exhausta.

—Más tarde que nunca, señorita, boleto por favor.  
—N-no soy una pasajera —dijo recuperando aire—, s-soy, s-soy.  
—¿Parte de la tripulación?  
—Exacto.  
—Entonces dígame su nombre.  
—Compass.  
—Un momento por favor.

El oficial revisó una lista diferente con el nombre de todo el personal en el. Al lado de los nombres había una foto de sus rostros para que pudiera identificarlos fácilmente y evitar intrusos indeseados. Con un rápido vistazo, pudo corroborar que ella era la última miembro de la tripulación que faltaba en la nave.

—Parece que todo está bien, señorita Compass, puede subir. Una vez arriba, vaya por el costado hasta una puerta que dice "Solo personal de la nave", allí la recibirán, le darán una identificación y le dirán cual será su habitación.  
—Muchas gracias —agradeció ella con aliento recuperado.  
—De nada, y bienvenida al corazón aventurero.

Compass asintió y empujó su baúl por la rampa de acceso, pero era tan grande que tuvieron que ayudarla a subirlo. Una vez arriba, se tomó unos momentos para deleitarse con la vista de la nave, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba el momento de despegar.

La última caja de carga fue guardada en el depósito, se realizaron los últimos controles al globo y las hélices, y todos estaban a bordo, era momento de despegar. Silver Wing ingresó a la cabina y tomó su lugar frente al timón que se erguía firme ante los ventanales y un sol radiante, sin una nube en el cielo. Los ponis presentes le dijeron al capitán datos sobre el clima, óptimos para el viaje, perfectos para volar sin miedo. Con expresión seria, bajó un micrófono colgante de aspecto clásico y con su otro casco bajó un interruptor para que su voz llegase sólo a los tripulantes del barco.

—Confirmen resultados de la última revisión —dijo el capitán volviendo a subir el micrófono.

Los segundos pasaron sin respuesta mientras Silver Wing miraba hacia el horizonte que pronto se convertiría en una vista cercana para luego alejarse nuevamente, mientras nuevos paisajes lejanos se convertían en horizontes.

De repente, voces comenzaron a salir de los altavoces en todas direcciones.

—Hélice trasera, lista.  
—Hélice inferior, lista.  
—Globo y sujetadores, listo.  
—Carga asegurada.  
—Número de pasajeros y tripulantes, en orden.  
—Suministros, listos.  
—Confirmado, resultados de la revisión positivos —dijo el capitán para luego girar a los ponis en la cabina y decir—, estamos listos para despegar.

Los tripulantes festejaron por adelantado el visto bueno para alejarse de la tierra y surcar los cielos. El capitán se acomodó su gorra, volvió a subir el interruptor para que todos en la nave lo pudieran escuchar y dijo:

—Señores pasajeros, les habla Silver Wing, su capitán en este viaje, nos hemos demorado un poco en los preparativos, ruego sus disculpas. Les aviso que estamos a punto de iniciar el despegue de la nave, sugerimos que aseguren su ropa y equipaje para no perderlos.

Los ponis se sorprendieron por el anuncio, algunos se apresuraron a guardar sombreros dentro de sus valijas, otros ataron sus bolsos con fuerza a su espalda, madres y padres atrajeron a sus hijos a su lado. El capitán en la cabina nuevamente bajó el interruptor, centrándose nuevamente en la tripulación.

—Iniciando motores.

Se estiró y apretó un botón del panel de control en frente suyo. El sonido de la hélice trasera empezando a girar llamó la atención de todos, los ponis sintieron las primeras vibraciones de la nave bajo sus cascos, supieron en ese momento que iban a despegar por lo que todos se abalanzaron al lateral para despedir definitivamente a sus seres queridos. Cientos de ponis gritaban y agitaban sus cascos, esperanzados de que sus allegados los escucharan por última vez, entre ellos se encontraba Compass, quien logró meterse entre la multitud para despedirse de su padre y dos de sus hermanos que pudieron ir a verla partir. Gritaban y gritaban pero no lograban entenderse entre ellos, luego de mucho intentar dejaron que sus lágrimas de alegría se expresaran.

—Suelten los amarres.

Como una cadena de orden, las palabras del capitán pasaron de poni en poni hasta llegar al personal del muelle, quienes desataron las cuerdas de gran grosor para luego ser recogidas y guardadas por los tripulantes.

—Iniciando ascenso.

Las hélices de abajo comenzaron a girar. Los ponis no lo sintieron pero poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse del muelle, luego de los primeros mil metros los ponis en el suelo eran difíciles de reconocer, para cuando la nave alcanzó la altura de viaje de seis mil metros, todos abajo parecían simples hormigas, y las ciudad de Canterlot ya no parecía tan imponente con sus pequeños castillos y diminutos carruajes, que apenas eran observables.

—Vamos a movernos, lento.

El capitán puso su casco en la palanca de aceleración y poco a poco la fue moviendo hacia adelante, hasta alcanzar la mitad de la potencia. Las hélices traseras comenzaron a girar y suavemente el navío comenzó a volar. Como el ruido era ensordecedor para muchos ponis, tres unicornios tripulantes utilizaron su magia para cubrir la hélice con una barrera reductora de ruido, disminuyendo el sonido hasta el punto de convertirlo en un acompañante más del viaje.

Un toque de su casco en el interruptor nuevamente le permitió comunicarse con todos en la nave.

—Señores pasajeros del Corazón Aventurero, es grato para mi informarles que nuestro viaje a la ciudad de Costa Marlu ha iniciado —dijo Silver Wing con una sonrisa de victoria.

El sonido de los cascos golpeando el piso de madera de la nave no se hicieron esperar, todo el barco estaba de festejo, la parte más difícil había pasado sin complicaciones.

—Ahora, les recomiendo que busquen sus habitaciones, habrá personal ubicado en todo el barco para ayudarlos a no perderse. Ellos también les proveerán de folletos con todas las actividades programadas para nuestro viaje de tres días y los horarios del comedor dependiendo del número de su habitación. Mi compañera de vuelo va a informarles por el altavoz cada que inicie una actividad. Les habló su capitán, espero que disfruten su viaje.

Silver Wing subió el micrófono, cortando su comunicación con la nave. Casi al mismo tiempo, una poni en la misma cabina encendió su propio micrófono dirigido a los pasajeros y comenzó a recitarles los parámetros de emergencia, en caso de alguna eventualidad, luego les habló sobre el calendario del día y los horarios del comedor.

Los pasajeros recorrieron el barco en busca de sus habitaciones, los potrillos corrían emocionados por todos lados con sus padres llamándolos por detrás. Compass sólo observaba curiosa mientras empujaba su baúl hasta la puerta del personal como le habían indicado. Los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, sólo unicornios y terrestres podían estar presentes en el viaje inaugural, mucho revuelo se armó al respecto en la comunidad pegaso. Cierto es que ellos podían sentir el goce de volar a grandes alturas, pero sólo los más entrenados podían recorrer grandes distancias antes de verse obligados a descansar, ellos también tenían derecho a viajar.

Después de mucho empujar, llegó al lugar mencionado, al ingresar vio a muchos ponis yendo de un lado para el otro, siempre cargando papeles. Se acercó al poni con el escritorio más grande y llamó su atención aclarando apenas audible su garganta.

—¿Qué desea? En este lugar sólo puede estar personal autorizado —dijo la poni apresurada.  
—Soy Compass, soy parte de la tripulación y me dijeron que tenía que presentarme aquí.  
—Dame un momento.

Intimidada por la velocidad a la que revisaba los papeles de la tripulación, Compass sólo se dignó a observar. Sentía una gran culpa por haber llegado tarde, todo por esperar a ser la última para ingresar y no molestar a nadie con sus cosas.

—Llegó muy tarde señorita Compass, la tripulación debía estar un par de horas antes para los preparativos.  
—L-lo siento.  
—Ni lo diga, toma esto —dijo entregándole ropa en una bolsa—, este es el uniforme que deberá usar durante todo el viaje, antes de devolverlo debe entregarlo a lavandería para dejarlo impecable.  
—Entendido —respondió poniendo la bolsa encima de su baúl.  
—Aquí tienes tu identificación, llévala visible todo el tiempo y las llaves de tu habitación y el armario. ¿Alguna duda?  
—Ninguna.  
—Debes apresurarte, ve a tu habitación, alístate y repórtate con el capitán para empezar con tus labores.

Compass asintió y se marchó del lugar, ingresando al interior de la nave. Con un vistazo vio el número de su habitación e inició su andar para encontrarla. Mientras caminaba notó que las habitaciones del personal estaban separadas del público general, por lo que no se topó con casi ningún poni en su camino. Los detalles del barco le parecieron sublimes a primera vista, no quisieron llenarlo de lujos innecesarios pero tampoco querían privarlo de ellos, en su diseño se combinaba la elegancia con la modestia casi a la perfección. Las habitaciones no se dividían por clases sociales, sino por el número de ocupantes, ya sea uno, dos, cuatro y ocho; algunos viajeros solitarios tuvieron que compartir habitación cuando los cuartos individuales se agotaron, amistades nacieron ese día.

Luego de muchas vueltas, giró la llave dentro de la cerradura e ingresó a su cuarto, el cual contaba con una cama individual, un escritorio, un armario y un baño personal, todo con el espacio mínimo indispensable para moverse sin chocar con algo. Acomodó su baúl en un lugar que no incomodara y se preparó para ir con el capitán. Una vez en su uniforme, sacó una llave de su alforja y abrió el baúl con ella, dentro se encontraban muchos papeles y mapas enrollados, elementos de dibujo, libretas, papiros y artilugios propios de una cartógrafa como su vieja y confiable brújula, que en diseño se asemejaba a un reloj de bolsillo. Al abrir la tapa vio una imagen de su numerosa familia pegada con cinta, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el diseño se asemejaba a su cutie mark que también era una brújula, pero con flechas doradas y gruesas en lugar de punteros.

Guardo su brújula en el bolsillo, sacó el mapa de navegación que le habían encargado guardar y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cabina del capitán. A medida que se acercaba, el numero de ponis con los que se topaba se incrementaba, siempre haciéndose a un lado para esquivarlos. Cada tanto encontraba un guardia real parado estático en el lugar, asegurándose que nada saliera de la normalidad.

Luego de subir unas cuantas escaleras llegó al lugar indicado, al abrir las puertas dobles se encontró con parte de la tripulación monitoreando los sistemas, otros charlaban entre ellos de lo emocionados que estaban por estar en la nave. Sin perder tiempo, Compass se acercó hasta el capitán y le dio un par de toques en el hombro.

—¿Qué desea? —dijo volteando la cabeza— Oh espere, usted debe ser Compass la cartógrafa, es un placer.  
—El placer es mío, capitán.  
—La estuve esperando antes de partir para que trajera el mapa de navegación —dijo mientras viraba levemente el timón a babor.  
—Lo siento mucho, se me hizo tarde —mintió apenada—. Espero no haberle causado problemas graves.  
—Para nada, conozco los cielos de Equestria como si fuera las plumas de mis alas.

Fue ahí cuando la cartógrafa se dio cuenta que el capitán era un pegaso, el único de su especie en la nave. Tal vez por eso guardaba sus alas bajo el uniforme.

—¿Dónde lo quiere?  
—Ahí hay un espacio para el mapa —respondió señalándolo.

Con calma desplegó el mapa y lo fijó en su lugar. Todo el trayecto estaba señalado en ese lugar, partieron desde Canterlot e iría todo el trayecto hacia el sur, pasando junto a montañas y atravesando el desierto. Lo más desafiante, o al menos lo era hasta ese momento, eran los casquetes de hielo que flotaban en el mar a kilómetros de distancia luego de perder de vista la civilización de los hipogrifos. Cientos de barcos intentaron cruzar ese separador natural, pero cada uno terminó con la misma suerte, aplastados o congelados, o ambos en el peor de los casos. Por ello, lo que había más allá de los hielos del sur era un misterio parcial, lo poco que se sabía eran por mensajeros que volaban por días para traer información.

Ahora con esta nueva tecnología, se podía volar por encima del hielo y llegar a destino sin problemas.

—Usted ayudará con la navegación, estará con otras tres ponis cumpliendo esa labor, cualquier cambio que suponga peligro debe ser informado, ¿entendió? —preguntó el capitán sin perder la vista del barco.

—Si capitán.  
—Muy bien, por cierto, bienvenida al Corazón Aventurero —dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con su cabeza al ventanal.

La vista que se dibujó frente a Compass y el resto de la tripulación y pasajeros hizo que sintieran cosas inefables. Con los giros de timón calculados para dar ese efecto, la nave pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la montaña para que todos pudieran vislumbrar lo inmensa que era, casi parecía que podía sacar el casco por los laterales y tocar la formación rocosa. Con sus ojos iluminados por la escena que estaba presenciando, sacó su brújula, dio un vistazo rápido a este y luego al mapa y sonrió, supo que estaban yendo por buen camino.

Luego de aquella escena, Compass tomó asiento en su lugar y comenzó con su trabajo en la nave. De vez en cuando el capitán les indicaba que miraran para contemplar los paisajes que se presentaban ante ellos con una elegante reverencia. Los habitantes en el suelo señalaban al cielo, emocionados por su paso. Aquel primer día fue emocionante.

En el segundo día, abandonaron el continente para sobrevolar el hielo del sur. La temperatura bajó drásticamente, por lo que todos los ponis de la nave estaban abrigados mientras observaban los grandes casquetes de hielo flotar en el mar. La fortuna les sonrió ese día cuando una ballena cuerno largo apareció de repente, el cetáceo utilizó su largo cuerno para lanzar chorros de magia brillante al aire. Los potrillos se emocionaron por tal demostración. Compass incluso llegó a dibujar apresuradamente un boceto de la ballena.

El tercer día… supuestamente la nave debía volar por encima de una región de biomas mezclados y llegar a la ciudad de Costa Marlu. Una vez allí los pasajeros podían hacer turismo por el lugar como por dos días y luego emprender el viaje de vuelta a Equestria sanos y salvos, con sus familias y amigos.

El reloj despertador alertó a Compass, el día anterior le informaron que podía dormir un poco más antes de reportarse al trabajo. Sus compañeras de navegación, que estuvieron próximas a convertirse en sus amigas, planearon desayunar todas juntas en el comedor de la nave para conocerse mejor. Con la melena desecha, tomó sus lentes del suelo y se los puso. Se dirigió al baño para asearse como corresponde. Al salir vistió su uniforme, lista para trabajar. Pero antes, sacó su brújula y la abrió, una sonrisa se dibujó, estaban yendo en la dirección indicada.

De pronto, un temblor acompañado de un estruendo sacudió la nave, haciendo que Compass perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo junto con la brújula. El capitán, con pocos tripulantes en su cabina, comenzó a dar órdenes a mansalva mientras le llegaban reportes de todas las direcciones. Los guardias y el personal de seguridad intentaban calmar a las familias, cuyos gritos inundaban los pasillos y el comedor, todos los ponis que estaban en la cubierta fueron llevados adentro hasta que el capitán dijera lo contrario.

Pero de entre todas las palabras que llegaban a su cerebro a ritmo frenético, unas cuantas se hicieron lo suficientemente claras como para saber la gravedad del asunto:

—El globo presenta graves daños, capitán.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, bajó el micrófono y gritó:

—¡Activen las hélices de emergencia!

Comenzó a notarlo, cada segundo la altitud descendía. Esperó paciente a que el poni encargado de activar la hélice respondiera, pero nada llegó. Estaba a punto de repetir la orden cuando dos explosiones sacudieron violentamente la nave. El capitán se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al timón para no caer.

—¿¡Que sucedió!? ¡Quiero un reporte!

Pero nadie respondió, nadie dijo una sola palabra que lo ayudara a entender. La nave caía en picada sin nada que lo frenara, la inclinación hizo que muchos objetos cayeran, cientos de platos y vasos de cristal se estrellaron en la cocina y el comedor, los carros con toallas viajaban a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta estrellarse contra la pared. Las literas de las habitaciones caían estrepitosamente al suelo. El azul del cielo se convertía en verde follaje con cada segundo que pasaba, tierra firme en las cercanías esperaba ansiosa la llegada del desastre.

Compass quedó tendida en la pared del baño junto a la ducha, logró recoger su brújula y guardarla en el bolsillo. Estaba aterrorizada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, temía por su vida, le costaba respirar, las violentas y constantes vibraciones no la dejaban pensar. Sólo un recuerdo vino a su mente, de aquella región de la mente donde momentos nostálgicos se atesoran, y tenía que ver con el baúl que trajo consigo a este viaje. Apostando a su instinto, Compass hizo su mayor esfuerzo para pararse, dar unos pasos, salir del baño, llegar hasta el baúl y, usando la llave que tenía colgando en su cuello, abrirlo.

Todas las cosas que estaban allí terminaron en el suelo para dar espacio y poder buscar resguardo en su interior, pero antes de cerrarlo, agarró la almohada del suelo y la llave del baúl y con un azote final cerró su escondite.

¿Cuánto debía esperar hasta la colisión? ¿Cuánto tiempo debería estar aterrada? Tal vez si contaba los segundos, todo pasaría más rápido. Uno… dos…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Despues de muchos meses de descanso, les traigo el inicio de este nuevo fanfic. Este es un proyecto especial porque será el primer fanfic "original" que escribo, con original me refiero a que todo lo que escriba será creado desde cero, a excepción de ciertos ponis que deben estar en el fanfic como ustedes ya leyeron, osea que no verán a las mane 6 u locaciones conocidas. Espero que todo salga bien, para ustedes y para mi.**

 **Como en este primer capitulo no hay reviews no queda más que decirles que si les gustó lo que leyeron, dejen un review y recomiendenlo con sus amigos, si tienen alguna duda pueden mandarme un MP no muerdo, tambien los invito a darle like a mi pagina de facebook "exelion fanfiction" para estar enterados de muchas cosas, link en mi perfil o pueden buscarlo por FB.**

 **Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
